


Innocentia 2 (H.P)

by HarryXTomR



Series: Innocentia Series! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Bored Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Exasperated Tom Riddle, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Innocent Harry, Innocent Harry Potter, Sneaky Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: Harry is bored and he just wants to spend time with Tommy.Part 2 of Innocentia series!





	Innocentia 2 (H.P)

Tom sighed and took a pile of paperwork in his hand, stacking them up. He laid them on the side table next to his desk and took the next pile to begin writing.

He’d been so overdue with his paperwork because of the little _brat_. Getting into anything and everything. Sometimes he would just like to ring the boys’ neck.

He didn’t let out a sound as he heard the squeak of the door opening and little pitter-patter footsteps leading up to his desk. His eyes closed and he placed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Green eyes peered up from the front of the desk and Tom only shook his head more.

“What is it, Harry?” Tom started while continuing his paperwork. It had to be done Merlin damn it and the kid wasn’t going to leave him alone anyway so he might as well ignore him for the rest of the day.

“Tommy, I’m bored.” Harry pouted, staring up at Tom with innocent wide eyes.

Tom took a piece of paper and a pencil and passed it over to Harry. “Draw and leave me alone for now.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, taking the essentials and sitting onto the floor. It was quiet for all but ten minutes before Tom started to hear repeated sighing. It was extremely annoying.

“Harry.” Tom muttered, “Be quiet and stop sighing.”

“But Tommy! It’s so boring!” Harry cried, his hands flying up in exasperation.

“Well then find something to do, I’m trying to work.” Tom said, rubbing his forehead.

Harry almost sighed again but held his breath and quickly snapped his head to Tommy, wondering if he had heard it. He was relieved when he saw that Tommy was still working.

Harry sat up on his knees and crawled over to Tommy. He saw that there was paper on the table next to the desk and decided to take more to draw on since he was out of the paper he had.

He quietly snatched it, careful not to disrupt Tommy’s work and crawled back over to his original space. His nose scrunched up cutely when he saw that someone already used it. He flipped it over and smiled when he saw that it was blank.

Harry took his pencil and started to draw everything he could think of. That was when he heard a noise come from next to the desk.

“Harry, tell me you didn’t.” Tom said with no emotion, his lips pressed into a straight line.

Harry tilted his head to the side, “I didn’t?” Harry said confused.

Tom stood up and walked over, scooping up the papers. A frustrated noise choked out of his mouth as he looked at the destroyed paperwork. Tom literally felt like he sunk into a bottomless hole and he couldn’t escape to save himself.

All his precious time gone to waste. He bemoaned the loss and his eyes narrowed in on the the little devil who did it.

“Harry.” Tom said, and Harry knew that voice. He was in trouble.

Harry shot up from his sitting place and hugged Tommy. “I’m sorry, Tommy! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!” Tears formed in his eyes, “What did I do?” He sniffled.

“You destroyed very important paperwork Harry.” Tom said, sighing himself. “Come over.”

Tom walked back over to his desk and sat down, waiting for Harry to follow. He allowed Harry to plop in his lap and let him watch what he was doing.

“How is that?” Tom said as Harry snuggled into him.

“Warm.” Came Harry’s muffled answer. Tom resumed his paperwork when a knock disturbed him again. He swore he would _Crucio_ whoever it was, but cursed when he remembered the bundle in his lap.

“Come in.” Tom whispered, anger still simmering under the surface. It opened to reveal one of his most prized Death Eaters.

“My Lord.” Severus Snape said, his black eyes zeroing in on the black mess of hair and the green eyes that once again peered from over the desk.

“Severus, what is it that you want? And it better be good.” Tom said, as Harry shifted in his lap.

“My Lord, Dumbledore is still actively searching for Harry Potter. He cannot seem to find him.” Severus stated, “Is that him, My Lord?”

“Yes Severus, was that all?” Anyone could hear the annoyance in Tom’s voice, even Harry.

Harry stared at the brooding man with black wavy hair and a long hooked nose. He tilted his head. ‘ _He looks like he doesn’t enjoy life_ ’, Harry thought. Harry pursed his lips and looked down at Tommy’s robes.

He spotted the wooden stick in a long pocket and sneakily scooped it out. He placed the handle in his hand and quietly pointed it at the broody man.

“ _Avada-_ “ Harry began to say but jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Harry, that’s not very nice.” Tom started, swiping the wand from Harry’s grasp. Despite the scolding, Tom smirked at the attempted murder.

“Tommy.” Harry pouted, “That man looks like he doesn’t enjoy life. You said that that spell will allow them to go to a happy place remember?” Harry looked up at Tom with sparkly eyes full of innocence. Harry grinned privately though. He saw the extra wooden stick inside the drawer that was slightly open. He could try another attempt.

“Like I said, some people aren’t ready for the happy place.” Tom tutted.

Harry nodded but readied himself to jump out of Tommy’s lap when he grabbed the stick. Severus only stood there wide-eyed as the five year almost killed him on the spot.

Tom shook his head but gasped when he felt the weight on his lap completely disappear and saw the little _minx_ running away with the extra wand he had stored away.

Severus widened his eyes and backed away from the devil child. “It’s okay, Mr. Broody. I can help you go to the happy place.” Harry giggled and stalked closer to Severus. “ _Avada_ -“ Severus took off and Tom reclined in his chair.

If anyone died from that wand that was in a five-year old’s hand, they simply didn’t deserve to be a Death Eater. Tom shrugged, took his quill and ink, smirked thinking of the havoc Harry was making in the halls of his Manor, and once again resumed his paperwork.


End file.
